


Sworn Enemy

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 403: Bête Noire. This is an AU where the Doctor is a Jedi, and Rose is a crazy Sith Lord. Contains mentions of the Master and nods to 'The Parting of the Ways'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sworn Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 403: Bête Noire. This is an AU where the Doctor is a Jedi, and Rose is a crazy Sith Lord. Contains mentions of the Master and nods to 'The Parting of the Ways'.

There are legends of horned devils and physically warped men, all seething visibly with Darkness. That's how he'd always expected the Sith to appear. 

Not like _this_.

Seeing her, he understands, finally, why his Master always called the Dark Side 'seductive', even long before the man stared directly into its depths and fell to the drumming lure of power-lust. 

Her eyes burn gold with that same tainted power, making her look almost unbearably beautiful in her terrible madness.

He is Jedi. He's supposed to ignite his lightsaber and battle her. 

Instead, he just wants to reach out and save her.


End file.
